


[podfic] How can a loser ever win

by reena_jenkins, sirona



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Acceptance, Amnesia, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Blushing, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Caw Caw Motherfucker, Fanmix available, Feeeeeeeeeeeeelings, Flashbacks, Healing, Hugs, M/M, Mentions of Past Torture, Mentions of graphic violence, Movie Spoilers, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Podfic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sam & Steve bffs, Snark, Steve is the nicest guy seriously, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, Unreliable Narrator, even when he's brainwashed Bucky Barnes is still an asshole, mental disassociation, mind wipe, sarcasm as a lethal weapon, smart Steve is a kink what can i say, thoughts relating to past abuse, why do i love assholes so much oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"The Soldier should not be standing here, in the middle of a crowded room with obstructed exits, risking discovery with every second he remains rooted to the spot -- but.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>But. He'd had to know."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] How can a loser ever win

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How can a loser ever win](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439569) by [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona). 



  
  
  
**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**  
  
 **Warnings:** spoilers for CATWS, Angst, Mentions of graphic violence, Mentions of Past Torture, Amnesia, mind wipe, The Winter Soldier, Unreliable Narrator, thoughts relating to past abuse, mental disassociation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, sarcasm as a lethal weapon, Snark, Caw Caw Motherfucker, even when he's brainwashed Bucky Barnes is still an asshole, why do i love assholes so much oh my god, Sam  & Steve bffs, Blushing, Steve is the nicest guy seriously, Hugs, PTSD, smart Steve is a kink what can i say, feeeeeeeelings, Flashbacks, Healing, Acceptance  
  
 **Length:** 01:49:04  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7bds5jvn183v3zz/%28CA-TWS%29+_How+can+a+loser+ever+win_.mp3) (over on mediafire) or as a podbook/m4b [**right over here**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ocs01d6j5gaavqb/%28CA-TWS%29+_How+can+a+loser+ever+win_.m4b) (also on mediafire)  
  
 **Music:** I used a lot of songs for this podfic - one for each chapter intro. You can find the full fanmix **[over here.](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/154498.html)**


End file.
